<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make Love to the Camera by FairyYuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284846">Make Love to the Camera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyYuki/pseuds/FairyYuki'>FairyYuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyYuki/pseuds/FairyYuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make Love to the Camera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>张艺馨洗过澡，来自高档沐浴露的香草蛋糕味道在她有意延长的沐浴时间中俨然快给肉体腌入了味，可好像还是有股若有似无的腥臊味在鼻尖缠绕，她把指尖凑到鼻子前细细嗅闻，那股恶心难闻的味道由淡变浓，勾引她回想起不久前的疯狂。</p>
<p>这次合作的男演员恶趣味了点，不按剧本上写的来——不过他们这一行也不太看重剧本，这个男演员也是别出心裁惯了的，要不是很多观众想看这个花样繁多的男演员要如何玩弄高山雪莲的话，蕾伊本是不太想和昔日的学弟边伯贤合作的。</p>
<p>蕾伊——张艺馨作为av女优的艺名。她于一年多以前开始拍摄av，彼时她刚上大四，就读于某985大学的社会学，正是为毕业后的发展方向纠结不已的时候，一方面实在热爱本专业意图考研后硕博连读留在学校，一方面出身于普通家庭的张艺馨又迫于经济压力想赶紧找个工作实现经济独立。</p>
<p>于是她就想到了拍摄av这条路。</p>
<p>出于专业兴趣，她本就对这些隐藏在晦暗角落的产业有些在意，又是自卑且自信的矛盾性格，既安静恬淡不涉世事，又对风月之事充满了好奇——说到这里她不禁要埋怨一下她的叫Kris的前男友，曾经在她平淡人生中留下过一段阳光又反手将她pua的渣男一个。分手后给她造成的自卑心理一直未能消退，即使她再怎么告诉自己那只不过是渣男pua自己的手段罢了，她也还是未能完全走出这段阴影。直到她拍摄av之后，获得了一众好评，名声大噪，张艺馨才真实地感觉到她变得自信起来了。</p>
<p>可是那股熟悉的自卑感时隔不久因着不同的因果再度回来了。此刻，她闻着那股与男人交合过后特有的腥臊味道，打心底里认为自己恶心极了，可越是恶心，她越想继续堕落下去，继续嗅闻着那股味道。</p>
<p>那股味道来自她和边伯贤的精液和淫液，刚才拍摄时，边伯贤那家伙叫她自己用手指指奸她的花穴，又用嘴舔吻吸吮她的阴唇周围，比情趣玩具的机械式舔吮刺激多了，没几下就把张艺馨搞得淫液涟涟。她的手指碍于此不敢大幅抽动，加之因为被玩得全身肌肉几乎失去被大脑调动的力气，只知道全部聚集于肉穴与边伯贤的推拉活动中，手指就只好一直留在湿滑的小穴里，几度要被穴肉挤出去。边伯贤发现了这一点，就不时地舔舐她手指上的淫液，将之往小穴里推，一下一下戳着里面敏感的媚肉。再下去就是疯狂的性爱，她昔日的学弟趴在她耳边一声一声低音叫她“学姐”——剧本是边伯贤出的主意，昔日的学姐与学弟在同学聚会中重逢，喝多了的学姐被学弟诱奸。这样的剧本方便边伯贤这种变态临场发挥一些花样，也是制作方愿意看见的。</p>
<p>“学姐喝多了怎么变成这么淫荡的小骚货啊？”</p>
<p>“学姐做我一个人的小母狗好不好？”</p>
<p>“学姐……我喜欢你很久了……”</p>
<p>张艺馨被边伯贤操干着，一边分神想着这句话的真实性。他们本就是同一个学校同一个专业的前后辈关系，又同属一个音乐社团。彼时Kris还是她的男朋友，在某次Kris约会放她鸽子之后，她向学弟抱怨，边伯贤就回复她微信说“不是吧，学姐这么好，学长还会放你鸽子。我要是学姐的男朋友，肯定舍不得让你等。”听起来绿茶归绿茶，张艺馨倒也真的有被安慰到。</p>
<p>如今她和边伯贤却能落得这般场景，这之间经历的繁杂经过叙来无益，只这结果不知是不是边伯贤早就预想过的呢？倒是个不错的研究课题。</p>
<p>两人做完一轮之后，拍摄还未结束，边伯贤又让她口交，她就来回撸动嘬吸那根粗壮的肉棒，还时不时来几下深喉，配合上蕾伊在他身下被玩得香汗淋漓的情欲模样，边伯贤几度承受不住要泄了出来，可无奈摄影师还没来得及拍好就被蕾伊那副模样勾引得射了出来，差点没拿稳相机，耽误了拍摄。</p>
<p>该死的。边伯贤暗骂，这么一耽误给他整得差点软了。</p>
<p>不过也不能完全怪别人，谁让眼前的是让多少男人都为之倾倒的av女优蕾伊呢。她一定是什么从天上下凡来的情欲仙子，不管你是戚戚于贫贱还是汲汲于名利之中，在她眼里都视若无物，她只需要于风月情爱打交道便好。</p>
<p>就是这副明明高山雪莲一般只可远观不可亵玩的美人，落下神坛坠入肉欲中时，实在叫人无法自拔。</p>
<p>边伯贤何尝不喜欢蕾伊呢？可是作为和她认识快三年的学弟清楚，眼前的她是蕾伊，不是当初那个张艺馨。张艺馨没有喜欢他，蕾伊也不会喜欢他。甚至当初那个和张艺馨谈了大约两年恋爱的Kris，也从未真正得到过张艺馨的真心。</p>
<p>生长于高山之上的雪莲从不会给那些男人她真正的、完整的心。</p>
<p>她厌恶男人，却又接受男人所带给她的一切欲望。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>被那么一折腾，这次拍摄不得不在边伯贤没射出来之前就结束，边伯贤只好无奈地挺着那根自顾自坚挺的东西，下床打算去洗个冷水澡。</p>
<p>谁知张艺馨却拦住了他，像还没吃饱的幼兽一样跪在床上吃他的肉棒。后来又似乎意识到拍摄已经结束了，继续给一起拍片子的同事口交下去不太合适，转而用手给边伯贤打飞机。</p>
<p>小雪莲的手也真的像雪莲花瓣一样纤薄细嫩，与紫红色肉棒的反差强烈，边伯贤不禁剧烈地顶胯，将精液全射在了张艺馨的脸上和手上。</p>
<p>就此，经过漫长的沐浴后，张艺馨的手上兀自混合着让她罪恶的腥臊味。这味道仿佛遍及全身渗入灵魂，挥之不去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>尽管刚才所拍摄的剧情是一夜情，可实际上现实的时间才刚要入夜。西边的天幕中，一丝残阳仍在苟延残喘，晚霞尽力绽放着她绝艳的美，却不得不被即将占满整片天的黑夜所吞噬。</p>
<p>张艺馨出了公司门，漫无目的的在街上散步，霓虹灯交相辉映，高楼大厦组成的钢铁丛林间却没有她的家。</p>
<p>她独自一人来到外地打拼，想来父母若是知道她为了钱做这种事情会不会打死她，不认她这个女儿？</p>
<p>没有办法啊，她自觉这算是个来钱的好办法，在这个社会也算是个正经途径——这个社会早不似以往般封建，为了满足人类不断膨胀的欲望，许多新兴产业如雨后春笋般成长起来，她所参与的色情影片产业也在渐渐变得正规，许多年轻人摘掉了对性的有色眼镜，毕竟无法彻底消灭它的存在，所谓的绝对正义只好在人类生来的肉欲面前睁一只眼闭一只眼。</p>
<p>本来应该这样的啊……</p>
<p>可是目前这个社会还仍在发展中的阶段，她的所作所为只好被那些暧昧的判定条款卡在一个不上不下的判决，并非绝对罪恶，也绝不是绝对纯洁的。</p>
<p>可什么才是绝对的纯洁呢？那种似是而非的东西又真的存在吗？</p>
<p>张艺馨不知不觉走到了一个教堂前，欲询问世界发展的方向，由神来指明混沌的前路。就这样，在教堂门口精致的铁栅栏之隔后，她遇见了绝对的纯洁。</p>
<p>这便是张艺馨和吴诗薰的初次相遇。</p>
<p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>